After The Battle
by animatormon
Summary: After Lucy s fight on the bridge she wanders the street, hurt and alone, until a mysterious man appears.


**This is my first FanFic ever, so constructive criticism would be nice. This is the 11th doctor between trips with Clara. This takes place during episode 13 of Elfen Lied, after the big battle but before the last scene. **

**I do not own Doctor Who or Elfen Lied. **

Lucy wandered the streets. It was dark, the sun had set about half an hour ago. She didn`t know where she was going. She just finished killing off the last of those damn soldiers, both her horns now gone, being blown off from fighting.

Her cloths were drenched in blood and her body was full of bullet wounds, but she didn`t care, Kohta was safe now, no one would bother him. Not even her. She didn`t know where she was going, she just knew she had no place here anymore.

She slowly wandered down streets, empty streets. She breathed heavily as her vision started to blur. She looked down the street and could barely make out someone standing there. Her vision was now completely blurred and she could tell she was losing consciousness.

Her hearing was off as well, she could tell the person was saying something but couldn`t tell what it was. "Who... are... you?" She quietly said before everything went black.

She slept a dreamless sleep.

She slowly awoke. First hearing some switches being flipped and the whirling of some kind of machinery.

She opened her eyes. "Where..." is all she could make out at first. Her vision slowly came back as it faded from black.

She saw some sort of machine in front of her with buttons and switches all over. It had a long glass tube which extended to the ceiling. _Where am I? _She thought. She turned her head and she appeared to be in some room, and she was sitting in a chair.

She brought her hands up and looked at them, putting her hands on her head feeling bandages wrapped around her head. She looked down and saw more bandages on her body.

"Oh, you`re awake" She heard someone say. A man walked out from behind the machine. He was pretty tall and walked funny, he reminded her of the baby Giraffes she saw at the zoo when she was little. He was also dressed funny, in a purple suit with a bow tie.

He walked right up to her. Her head hurt and couldn`t get herself to say much. "Who are you?" she said weakly trying with all her might to stand. "Don`t push yourself" he said gently pushing her back into the chair.

He put his hands on her cheeks and looked her directly in the eyes. "No need to worry, I`m a Doctor" he reassured her studying the injured girls face.

She wasn`t sure what to think. _A doctor? _she thought. She was getting a little frustrated that her head hurt so much. She was still very dizzy.

"You were hurt pretty bad. What happened?" He asked. He looked down and gently lifted her right arm running his hand over her wounds.

"I... I had to stop them. From hurting Kohta." She managed to answer.

"Who? Who was going to hurt Kohta?" The man asked.

"The soldiers... from the testing facility" She said. She hated thinking about the facility. That place was pure evil to her, she hated it.

"You better rest now, just close your eyes and sleep okay" The man said now starting to walk back towards the console.

Lucy had some questions of her own she wanted to ask, but her head hurt so much, she thought sleep was the only thing to do right now.

She slept again.

Her eyes opened once more. She was in a different room although the walls and ceiling looked similar to the other room. She looked down to see she was on a bed, not just a bed though, the bottom bed of a bunk bed.

She sat up. The pain from her head was almost entirely gone. She got off the bed and looked around. The room wasn`t very big, the only things there was the bed, a bed side table and a small closet.

_Where am I? _She pondered. She grew a little frightened and decided it would be best to just get out of here as fast as possible. She exited the room to find herself in a long hallway. One end seemed endless, but the other end seemed to lead to another room.

She slowly walked down and into the room, looking up she saw it was the room she was in before. It seemed to be empty. She walked up to the small stairs toward the machine on the center. She looked around.

She spotted some doors but as she was about to walk towards them-

"Feeling better?" She looked around quickly startled. Looking all about. She didn`t spot him.

Suddenly the man jumped up from behind the console with some sort of metal devise in his hand. He began to walk toward her. Her vectors came out due to instinct, ready to kill him if necessary. This placed looked like another facility and she wasn`t about to be trapped in another one.

"Who are you?" She said in a demanding voice, getting into a defensive stance. He walked up to her and held the devise up, pointing it at her. "Hey!" She said angrily looking at the devise.

"It`s okay, it`s just a scanning devise, I`m going to check your vitals." He tried to calm her. Although it didn`t really work. The devise started to glow green on the end and made an odd noise. Her vectors approached the man ready to strike.

The devise went silent and the end shot open and he held up to his eye. "You can put those away." He said still looking at the devise.

"What?" She asked, more confused than angry. He vectors so close to ripping him apart at the moment. "You can put those way, I`m not going to hurt you. I told you I`m a doctor, actually I`m THE doctor so even better." He said putting away the devise into his coat pocket.

_Does he mean my vectors? How can he tell?_ She was now very confused but was curious enough to put down her vectors. _Does he know what I am?_ She thought relaxing her body.

"You seem fine from what I can tell" He said smiling.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"I don`t know actually, let`s take a look and see if you can tell me" he said walking past Lucy and towards the door. He looked back. "Oh, and what`s your name?"

She looked at him confused by the previous statement but decided to answer anyway. "Lucy... what`s your name?"

"You can call me the doctor, just the doctor" He replied with a big grin opening the door and motioning her to follow. He walked out the door and she followed. The doors opened and she was shocked to find herself at the beach she had first reunited with Kohta at.

"This is..." She looked around. She turned to see that she had just walked out of a blue box. She stared at it in disbelief using her vectors to feel around the box, confirming that it was, in fact, bigger on the inside.

The doctor was shuffling sand in his hands. "Hmmmmmm, so it`s Earth that`s for sure." He seemed to mostly be talking to himself. He turned to Lucy who was staring at the box.

"Do you recognize it?" he asked. "No, I`ve never seen anything like it. How the hell does it do that?" She answered.

"No, not the box, the beach." He clarifies. She turns toward him. "Oh yeah, I know this place," she said. "This is Kamakura beach," She continued. "The year?" He asked. "2004" She answered still more confused.

The Doctor looked off into the ocean. Lucy was very confused and wanted some answers, now. She walked up to him. "How did you know?" she demanded to know. He turned his head. "About what?" He said grinning, obviously he knew what she was talking about.

"My vectors, how did you know?" She asked. He pulled out the devise from his pocket. "The high frequency vibrations they give off can easily be detected by this," He answered now putting it away.

"So you know what I am?" She said gritting her teeth looking down. "Yeah, I ran into one of your species a while ago, here actually, she was just a little girl." He said turning around and walking toward her.

"Does that mean you hate me?" She said not looking up, incredibly angry. The Doctor stopped. "What? Why would I hate you?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"All humans hate diclonius, and I hate all humans." She said still not looking up, her vectors now out again. The doctor approached her again. "You shouldn`t say that. Humans aren`t all that bad, I`m rather fond of them actually" he said now standing in front of her.

"I`ve seen what humans are capable of, they`re capable of the most hideous of things... but on the other hand, they`re capable of the most beautiful things as well." He told her.

She looked up at him with an angry face. Staring at him. "You act like you aren`t one of them, but you`re all the same, why should I believe you when you`re one of them?" she growled at him. A large frown now across his face. After a moment he slowly reached forward. "What are you doing?" She asked.

He gently grabbed her wrists and tightened his grip pulling them up. She tried to pull away but her strength hadn`t fully returned. Her vectors were ready to kill when he placed her hands palm first on his chest.

He eyes widened as she felt a strong heart beat in BOTH hands. She looked at him in astonishment. _Two hearts!? _she thought. "You should believe me because I`m not one of them," He said now smiling, "Humans can be capable of the most beautiful things, they can be capable of the most amazing understanding and forgiveness" he said in a low quiet voice.

At that statement she thought back to right before the fight. She had confronted Kohta after he had gotten his memories back, she apologized for ruining his life and expected him to hate her. But he didn`t, he forgave her as much as he could, though he could not fully forgive her. She hadn`t expected him to forgive her at all. It was as if he understood everything she had gone through, though he hadn`t gone through it himself.

Her face grew calm. She understood now. "I need to see him," she said. At first she thought she needed to get away from him, but she felt she now had unfinished business. She needed to talk to him. "Where does he live? I`ll give you a lift" he offered.

The sound of the blue box disappearing echoed in her ears as she now stood in front of Kohta`s home. She nervously stood there as Mayu`s dog started barking.

_Here I go _

THE END

**Thank you for reading. Please leave reviews.**


End file.
